


Daijoubou

by universealterations (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack????, Dont let Hide dye, Fluff, Poor Kaneki, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/universealterations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why Kaneki's hair turns white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daijoubou

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry  
> i don't even know

"Please. Please. Please!" Hide whimpered; on his knees, he locked his big brown eyes with his best friend's, begging. Kaneki's breath stuttered and his cheeks turned pink. He sharply looked away, unable to look at Hide's pleading eyes. He won't be able to hold out under those eyes. 

Kaneki sighed. "Fine. If it means all that much to you... I'll do it." He glanced back to Hide just in time to catch the blonde's face light up with a euphoric grin. Maybe it won't be so bad, Kaneki thought, especially if he would get to see that expression again. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hide threw himself into Kaneki's arms, catching the poor boy off guard. He let out a squeak and the two went tumbling down to the floor of the store's aisle. Hide sat up in Kaneki's lap, having no qualms about the looks they were receiving, while Kaneki's face had never been hotter. "Now we'll be matching!" Hide finally got off of Kaneki and helped the boy up before running off to pick up a box of hair dye. 

_Hair dye._

Hide wants Kaneki to have _blonde hair._

He wants them to _match._

_**As his birthday present.** _

_Why?_

"Hide have you ever actually dyed hair before?" Kaneki nervously asked. He fidgeted on the couch as the blonde stood behind him doing God knows what. 

The hands in his hair paused. "Hmm. Nah, I don't think so. Normally my mom dyes my hair. It can't be that hard though right?" Kaneki wasn't one for religion but if there was a god _**please** let him be merciful. _ Kaneki gulped. 

"This isn't permanent, right?" 

"Nah, it'll wash out in a couple weeks, max." Kaneki missed the muttered, "hopefully" under Hide's breath. 

Kaneki's not going to survive the wait if he keeps thinking about how horribly wrong this could go. "This won't end up like my fingers again will it?" Hide made a groaning noise behind him and felt fingers poke at his scalp, at least Kaneki could tease Hide about this and get his mind off bleaching his hair. "Kanekiiiii. I told you I'm sorry, I didn't know your hand was still on the doorframe!" Hide pouted above him. Hide had accidentally slammed a car door onto Kaneki's hand last week and Hide had cried more than Kaneki did. Once that fiasco was over and Kaneki managed to get Hide to stop blaming himself, Hide suggested painting all his nails black to hide the discoloration of two of his fingernails and to match. 

Kaneki opened his mouth to tease Hide a bit more, but he beat him to it. "Done! Now all we have to do is wait for the bleach to dry some and then we wash it out and viola! We'll be matching!" Hide cheered as he jumped over the couch to sit next to Kaneki. Kaneki huffed and his restlessness returned. Luckily Hide suggested watching a movie to pass the time and he had actually managed to successfully distract Kaneki's thoughts from straying to his hair. 

When the movie ended, Kaneki turned to Hide. How long was this thing supposed to stay in? It seemed like a long time... "Hide? Is it done yet?" Hide turned to him and shrugged. "Lemme check the box." Grabbing the box, he flipped it over and Kaneki watched him freeze. His stomach dropped. Oh god, did something go wrong? 

"Hide?" His voice came out squeaker than he'd ever want. It got Hide's attention and he snapped his head over to Kaneki. Hide grinned reassuringly, managing to calm Kaneki's nerves and let out a chuckle. "It's the perfect time to wash the bleach out." Hide scratched his cheek. He dragged Kaneki into the bathroom and used the shower head to wash out the dye. Kaneki relaxed under Hide's touch as he scrubbed shampoo and conditioner through his hair, massaging his finger's into Kaneki's scalp. Once the dye was out, Hide towel dried Kaneki's hair. 

Hide pulled back the towel once his hair was dry enough and Kaneki excitedly watched for his reaction on his new blonde hair. Hide would yell about how he loved it and how cool it was they were matching. Hide's always had great hair so he'd probably know Kaneki's would look good like that too. There's no need to worry. _Except that didn't happen._

Hide turned as white as the towel he was holding, eyes bulging and his jaw dropped to the floor. Oh no, that was not a good reaction. "I. Am. So. So. So. Sorry." Hide mumbled, dropping the towel and clamping his hands over his mouth in a vain attempt to hide his shock. 

__Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god._ _

__What's wrong with my hair?_ _

Kaneki bolted to the mirror and froze. He gawked at his new hair, his expression perfectly mimicking Hide's because how couldn't it? 

__**His hair was white.** _ _

Kaneki's screams echoed throughout the entire apartment complex that day. 

"Hide!" 


End file.
